Los 5 Fans (REMAKE)
by Fidget X3
Summary: Con mis conocimientos actuales de FNAF quize hacer la verción nueva de Los 5 Fans... no es secuela... pero... espero que les guste :D


Hola! Se preguntaran que es esto... la respuesta es simple... después de mis conocimientos actuales de FNAF quize re hacer este fic... pero... esta vez... tendra distinta trama y ademas... posiblemente otros episodios que no hice en la primera vez... bueno... iniciemos!

Episodio 1 : Sospechoso

Capitulo 1 : Fredbear Family Dinner

-Jeremi-

Como no disfrutar una comida con amigos? es imposible! mis mejores amigos estan aqui y ademas... me encanta estar con mis mejores amigos... pero... este a este lugar nunca venimos... parece un buen lugar... y muy bonito

- "Jeremi... que te pasa?" - pregunto Ivan.

- "Es que... ya tengo ancias... de comer" - dije tocandome la pansita.

- "Bueno... creo que deberias apurarte..." - dijo Yerson viendo la entrada de el local.

- "Bueno... comportense como niños de su edad... 15... y no de 7 años... te estoy vigilando Jeremi" - dijo Yerson seriamente.

- "No seas aguafiestas" - le respondi riendo.

- "Lo que tu digas" - dijo Yerson girando los ojos.

-Melany,Pajjsy,Ivan,Yerson y Jeremi entraron a el local-

- "Se... ve... INCREIBLE!" - dije saltando por todos lados.

PD:Esta re escritura de el fic muestra como son las caracteristicas de los personajes realmente ._.

- "Si... lo que tu dijas..." - dijo Pajjsy girando los ojos "Mis padres podrian costruir algo mejor que esta basura..."

- "Si claro... si que fuera asi de increible... pero nunca se podria" - dijo Ivan molestando a Pajjsy.

- "Me estas... molestando" - dijo Pajjsy molesta.

- "S I" - dijo Ivan hechandose a reir.

-Pajjsy se tira contra Ivan y lo empieza a ahorcar-

- "Paren!" - dije separandolos.

- "No se como puedes ser tan infante y asi a la vez..." - dijo Yerson.

- "Es que mi mima dice que soy especial..." - dije sonriendo.

-Yerson y Pajjsy se dan un facepalm-

- "Lo que tu digas" - dijieron los ticunas al cuadrado (?) girando los ojos.

- "Miren! hay muñequitos ahi!" - dije emocionado.

- "Eh... Jeremi... son animatronicos" - dijo Melany corrigiendome.

- "Bueno... son animatronicos!" - dije viendolos.

- "Pero... pediremos mesa?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Ah... verdad" - dije sobandome la cabeza.

- "Oye... deberiamos ir de una vez... no lo crees?" - dijo Ivan.

- "Espera... esos animatronicos... me parecen a algunos..." - dije pensativo.

- "Oye... mesa... comida... vamos" - dijo Ivan arrastrandome a la mesa.

- "Eso era necesario?" - dije sin comprender.

- "COMER!" - dijo Ivan mordiendo la mesa.

- "Ah... ¿ok?" - dije extrañado.

- "H-hola? que les pasa a su amigo?" - dijo una mesera.

- "Eh... tenie comititis" - dije.

- "Ah... y... que quieren?" - dijo la mesera.

- "PIZZA!" - dijo Ivan gritando de manera maniatica.

- "TRANQUILIZATE!" - dijo Pajjsy dandole una torta.

- "Eso por que?" - dijo Ivan.

- "Por... que... debes tranquilizarte..." - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Bueno... entonces una pizza de que tamaño?" - dijo la mesera.

- "Mediana" - dijo Melany.

- "Bueno... alguien normal aqui..." - dijo la mesera hiendose.

- "Bueno... me avizan mientras llega la pizza... esta vez me pasare Creppypasta Land" - dijo Melany sacando un nootbook.

(PD:Miren caracteristicas de cada uno... Jeremi el pinkie pie chico humano o el chesse sandwich humano,Pajjsy... la emo antisocial tsundre y otaku,Yerson... el gamer... antisocial y algunas veces tsundre,Melany la fanatica de la creepypastas,Ivan... el loco por comer y fan de Hentai y yuri... seguramente la persona más pervertida que conoscas...)

- "¿Ok?" - dije sin entender.

- "Esta vez Smile dog no me matara!" - dijo Melany.

-Jeremi se queda con pokerface-

- "Bueno... creo que me ire por ahi mientras esperan la pizza... ok?" - les pregunte a todos.

- "Si si" - dijo Melany sin despegar la vista de el monitor.

- "Lo que tu digas" - dijo Pajjsy en el movil viendo anime.

- "Ok" - dijo Yerson viendo el show.

- "PIZZA!" - dijo Ivan con los ojos como derpy y gritando a la vez.

"Nota mental... Ivan es raro..."

"Bueno... he visto muchos lugares... espera... dice... "Parts and Device" y dice "No se admite el acceso" :3 eso significa... que... soy un gato por la curiosidad"

-Jeremi abre la puerta de Parts And Device-

"Esta muy oscuro... a ver... enciende esta luz"

-Jeremi prende el boton de dar luz-

"KHÉ? ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!? MI KOKORO VA A ESTALLAR POR VER A ESOS POBRES ANIMATRONICOS ASI!"

- "Pobresitos!" - dije soltando una lagrima.

- "E-eh?" - dijo uno de esos animatronicos.

-Jeremi pega un grito pero le tapa la boca otro animatronico-

- "JSFJIBNFKJIASDOFHFJBFKNS!" (Que es lo que pasa? dejenme!).

- "No digas nada... solo... estamos solos... no te haremos nada..." - dijo un animatronico de oso.

- "ANDDJSFHDFKJDBKJDSBKFKASF?" (A que te refieres?).

- "Ah... Bonnie sueltalo" - dijo el animatronico de oso.

- "E-estas s-seguro F-freddy?" - dijo Bonnie que al parecer no tenia rostro.

- "Si Bonnie... sueltalo" - dijo Freddy.

-Bonnie libera a Jeremi-

- "Quien les hizo esto?" - dije entre lagrimas.

- "El gerente... es una bestia... tambien PM" - dijo Freddy.

- "No... no se la hora" - dije confuso.

- "Purple Man" - dijo Freddy.

- "No se de que hablan..." - dije extrañado.

- "El... hizo algo..." - dijo un animatronico de zorro.

- "E-encerrarnos para siempre..." - dijo una animatronica de pato.

- "Nuestras pobres almas..." - dijo Freddy.

- "No entiendo..." - dije sin entender.

- "Escondete por la noche... te contaremos todo..." - dijo Freddy.

- "Ok.." - dije con una extraña sensación.

"Yo mismo me decia... no te quedes! no te quedes! pero bueno... lo hare..."

- "Oigan chicos... les tengo una oferta..." - les dije.

- "Que cosa?" - dijo Ivan con un pedaso de pizza en la boca.

"Que cerdo!"

- "Que... quieren quedarse en la noche aqui? es que... es como un reto..." - dije.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Ivan.

- "He hecho y visto cosas peores... por que no?" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Veo creppypastas... puedo con ello" - dijo Melany.

- "Mmmmm... bueno..." - dijo Yerson.

(PD:pinkierose230502 esto tiene un parecido a tu jistory (?) de FNAF pero... es que... no se me ocurrio otra idea... ademas... no es completamente igual)

"Bueno... el lugar habia cerrado... pero... habia un hombre que estaba en una oficina... no se por que... creo que es un guardia nocturno... pero bueno..."

- "Bueno... vamos a Parts And Device" - dije diciendole al resto.

-Los 5 fueron a Parts And Device-

- "Eh... hola?" - dije asustado y tembloroso.

- "Esto si que lo escribiera... se volveria una creepypasta muy famosa" - dijo Melany.

-Los 5 sienten que algo los atrapa-

- "No hagan ruido" - dijo Freddy.

- "Ah... casi me vuelves a dar un infarto" - dije con respiración acelerrada.

- "Oye... Freddy... el no lo vi antes..." - dije apuntando a un animatronico dorado como Freddy.

- "Es Golden" - dijo Freddy.

- "Bueno... nos contaras que es lo que sucede?" - pregunto Yerson.

- "Bueno... preparense... tengan los oidos abiertos..." dijo Freddy.

Bueno... les gusto el Remake? o reescrita? diganme.. actualización cada uno a tres dias... bueno BYE :D


End file.
